Caída
by BBSTIA
Summary: Baja la mirada por la imagen, y agradece el insoportable calor que le ayuda a cubrir un sonrojo. Siente una penetrante mirada de ojos ambarinos que lo destrozan con la mente. Siente el miedo manar del juvenil grupo de mocosos. Pero sobre todo, siente su corazón congelarse. MINI HISTORIAS AU


_**Caída**_

_•A cargo_  
>Busca tranquilamente con la mirada.<br>Odia con fuerza que sus padres - si debe llamársele así a quien ves, con suerte, una vez al mes- lo dejen a cargo.  
>¿No puede un muchacho de 24 años disfrutar su vida? Un año más y tendría que integrarse al bufete familiar (abogado, por tradición).<br>Diez minutos y no podían irse de la escuela, por que su ridícula hermana estaba embobada -e ignorada- por un chico mayor cerca de un grupo de mocosos.  
>Caminó con las manitas de ambos mellizos a su derecha y jaló fuertemente a su hermana con la mano izquierda, quien tan no enterada estaba de su situación que fue arrastrada unos minutos.<br>_-¡Idiota!_- fue el primero de una serie de insultos que no escuchó.  
>No puede evitar notar un par de cabezas albinas alejándose al sol.<p>

_•El día_ de perder  
>Naraku termina la carrera con una especialidad en derecho referente al trato de criminales que cometen abuso infantil. Nada especial, solo hacía falta en el despacho.<br>Naraku busca su boleto para el teatro en el que será la ceremonia. En realidad no importa, entrará junto a los profesores para dar un discurso (por graduase con honores).  
>Naraku olvida donde puso el conjunto de pantalones y camiseta que escogió para ese día. De todas formas la túnica va a cubrirlo todo.<br>Naraku no encuentra las llaves del auto. Igualmente el teatro -elegido convenientemente por estudiantes de honor- está solo a una calle de distancia.  
>Naraku arregla a sus hermanos y les indica como comportarse, y camina desde su casa al lugar. No le extraña la ausencia del auto familiar.<br>Al volver a casa, Naraku ciertamente se sorprende al ver un grupo de policías fuera de la propiedad. Le dice a Kagura que visiten a la vecina (suficiente tiempo para hablar).  
>Naraku es informado por un oficial del accidente en el que acaba de perder a sus padres.<p>

_•Cosas de dinero_  
>A sus 28 años es exitoso, bastante adinerado, y la herencia de sus difuntos padres fue entregada a su completa disposición, hasta el matrimonio de sus hermanos.<br>La vieja lujosa casa familiar sigue siendo su vivienda, junto a un auto pagado por el seguro hace tres años.  
>Un nuevo caso se presenta, un pederasta, y el abogado le ofrece un trato muy jugoso para retirar los cargos contra su cliente.<br>Dinero.  
>Lo discute con la madre de la víctima y la convence de aceptar, pidieron un extra para el tratamiento psicológico de la menor (afortunadamente, en palabras del escritor, el pederasta se conformaba con fotografías).<br>Antes de aceptar su jefe -Ridículo, ¿no?, el no quedar mas que él en la empresa "familiar"- le pide analizarlo -_Mira las fotos_- le dice -_Una mierda como él no mere_ce _alegar problemas mentales_-  
>Las fotografías que fueron azotadas en la mesa muestran a una niña en diversas poses, en algunas sufre, en otras sonríe. Una en especial le llama la atención, es otra chica, y mira hipnotizado unos cautivadores ojos chocolate y una sonrisa pura, la cara pequeña y una solo coleta en lo alto de la cabeza.<br>Baja la mirada por la imagen, y ante dos pequeños botones (de carne) agradece el insoportable calor que le ayuda a cubrir un asqueroso sonrojo que bien sabe surca su cara.  
>-<em>Ella<em>- señala _-Es una huérfana a la que alimentaba. Un muchacho la encontró desnuda y la llevo con el-_  
>Se remueve incomodo, más irritado con sigo mismo que con su jefe por ponerlo en esa situación.<br>Cierra los ojos, intentando concentrarse, en algo que no acelere su sangre de _ese _modo. -_Necesito el dinero_- le miente.

_•Crece el tiempo_  
>Llega a la escuela de siempre y mira como Hakudoshi y Kanna hablan con una niña bastante mas pequeña. Un grupo de adolescentes no mayores que su hermana constantemente mira a los niños.<br>Kagura corre y se detiene a casi tres metros de el, cerca de una cabellera, albina como sus hermanos.  
>La cabeza plateada la pasa de largo, y llega hasta los niños.<br>A un metro de llegar a ellos, puede ver como la figura masculina levanta a la niña que acompaña a sus hermanos, mientras cerca un chico de cabello similar se pone de pie.  
>Kagura insiste. "<em>Sesshomaru<em>", le llama, este la ignora y mira, serio y embelesado, a la niña que le sonríe.  
>La niña voltea, uno, dos, tres segundos.<br>Siente una penetrante mirada de ojos ambarinos que lo destrozan con la mente.  
>Siente el miedo manar del juvenil grupo de mocosos.<br>Pero sobre todo, siente su corazón congelarse y abre sus ojos sorprendidos por un rostro angelical de mejillas sonrosadas obsequiándole una mirada chocolate y una sonrisa sincera, que le embriagan al instante.  
>Su mente vuela lejos, y mareado ignora cuando dos muchachos se marchan con tal ángel, que el mayor carga en brazos.<br>No puede evitar notar dos cabezas de largo cabello grisáceo caminar al atardecer.

* * *

><p><em>A mi y a mi enferma cabeza nos gusta este fandom :3<em>

_Los odio a todos por no crear más de el (mentira)._

_De todas formas, lo dejo abierto, no estoy segura si así quedo bien, o puedo añadirle perversidad, y me encantaría que opinaran sobre eso (si quieren).__De todas formas decidiré si cerrarlo o no en 10 días_


End file.
